


Daydreaming of you

by Sueanoi



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, X has gone through so much guys, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi
Summary: “I was so happy. So happy that I... wanted to pretend that it’s real.”In which the Nightmare Phenomena had ended, but X’s nightmares had not.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	Daydreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdouBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/gifts).



> Thank you EdouBunny for inspiring this emotional roller coaster. I need that.

The crisis had ended. 

After the defeat of its manipulator, the nightmares that plagued reploid kind had dissipated, leaving only traces of its existence and destruction. One by one, reploids previously thought to be lost had miraculously returned. Those who survived mourned the loss of loved ones. The world was too battered and bruised to celebrate, but in time, its population of humans and reploids alike would thrive again. The world would recover once more. It’s over.

Wasn’t it?

X was off duty. He had earned his rest. 

Ever since the return from Gate’s Laboratory, X had declined a system check suggested by his mechanic Life saver. Nothing a good rest couldn’t fix, he said. Nothing his auto repair couldn’t handle. He just needed a few days of retreat. He insisted for his privacy, and had he any problems after, he would go to med bay. And his request was granted.

He had his reason.

X was laid down in his recharger bed. It was late at night, his room was in dim light only lit from the very few fluorescent lights shone from outside of his window. 

A strange, but familiar shadow suddenly moved across the corner of his visual field. He snapped his eyes on it, only to realize there was nothing.

The silence was eerie. 

He sighed, closing his eyes once more.

It’s the same issue when he was out there, defeating ‘mavericks’ who didn’t deserve to die. 

He hadn’t told anyone that it came back with him to HQ. 

On duty, he had Alia to tell him what was real and what was not. Now, he only had his guesses.

The effects of the Nightmare phenomena should have ended already. Perhaps in his case, it was lingering a little longer than for other reploids. Perhaps something different within him was making his recovery delayed for a bit. 

That’s fine. As long as he didn’t start getting hurt from those images. He could endure it for a little longer. 

Had it not been used for horrid purposes, he’d be impressed at how someone can manipulate a reploid’s internal nanite systems so precisely, they could simulate exactly what the reploids were experiencing in their heads, including physical damages.

Perhaps he could use this information in a research.

Later. Way later. For now, he just wanted to indulge. 

_“Murderer.”_

A whisper near his mechanical ear startled him. He shot up from his recharge bed, looking around his room. Ventilation quickened, ready for combat..

No one. 

He’s exhausted beyond description. He held his face. These hallucinations were keeping him awake and alert with constant false alarm. He hadn’t been getting any real power down for so long he couldn’t even remember how long it had been. 

How long had it been since the phenomena started? That’s how long it had been.

A week? Perhaps? Or two?

He looked down on his recharger bed. 

An image of a red android was occupying half of his bed space. X lingered his gaze at his beloved partner. 

On top of all the strange noises and images, Zero had appeared before him just today. They had ‘an emotional reunion’, as he dubbed it. And together, they saved the day, just like old times. 

Or at least, that’s what he wanted to believe.

He could see him. He could feel him, but he’s gone, isn’t he? 

Zero was dead. And there was no way he could be here, alive in his arms.

He’d probably disappear into thin air as soon as he got a system repair... He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Zero again so soon... Not now. He’s not strong enough. 

Not just yet.

He will have to eventually, but he didn’t want to think about it yet.

He laid back down, cuddling with the image of his long-gone partner. It responded.

The caress felt just as real as the non-existence acid rain that corroded his armor not so long ago. 

Perhaps he had gone insane. That notion terrified him, but would it be so bad? At least he’s not alone anymore.

Perhaps, he would die by this image’s hands. Ironic that it’s still possible for Zero to keep his promise even after his own demise. If that would be his fate, then so be it. 

He closed his eyes, intending to remember all of this feeling, for when he’s gone again, he would have more precious memories to keep.

_“You doomed us all”_

He gasped, shot up from his bed again. Scanning his eyes around the area, and again, he saw nothing that might be the source of that voice. 

He looked down, and he saw worried eyes,

“What’s wrong?” the image was asking him. 

Nothing was wrong. Nothing in the world. The world was under repair. Reploids, returning to their senses. Humans, safe in their retreat.

And you have returned to me. You’re in my arms again. 

“Nothing.” He spoke back to the image. 

Pathetic. To think that he had chosen this. Talking to his own illusion because he’s lonely? 

“Clearly something is wrong.” Zero got up, and looking at his eyes, “What is it?”

Those sharp eyes were so familiar. This speech pattern…like an arrow that had left the bow, he would not give up on a goal once he’d made up his mind...so accurate to what Zero would say to him.

X’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. He looked at the image fondly, “I missed you.”

“I’m here now.” It said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

X would really like to believe that. 

He caressed Zero’s face, and leaned his forehead on his partner, lightly hugging him as if he’s afraid that the touch would make him disappear. 

His hallucination kissed the top of his head. He felt familiar arms wrapping him in embrace. 

He missed this.

He wished he’s really here.

\---

Morning came. The exhausted android slowly patted on his bed’s surface. 

It’s empty.

He jolted awake, shot up to sitting position, his optics frantically scanning his premise. 

Had he got too exhausted and his system forced sleep on him? Had his auto repair kicked in and ‘fixed’ him? Had he lost Zero again? 

No no no. It’s too soon. He’s not ready! 

Panicked, he got out of the bed, went to the exit door, and opened it.

Standing there was The Image of Zero, at the front of the door, his hand was on his aural cone. He noticed X, and he quickly said goodbye to whoever he was talking to and to give him full attention. 

“Good morning.” The image said, it looked at him from head to toe with its worried eyes. 

X was panting. His temperature rose to an abnormal level. Combat system...he couldn’t turn it off.

“You’re still here…” X said, genuinely surprised and relieved. 

“Of course,” It touched his arm, “I’m still here.”

_“He’s dead.”_

X startled, looking for the source of the rude whisper in his ears, only to find emptiness again. 

Zero looked at him, his eyes darted around trying to find what startled him. 

Finding nothing, he looked back at X confusedly. 

“It’s nothing.” X rubbed his face, “I’m sorry. I’m a little stressed.”

“I can see that.” Zero said, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“...I just want to be with you more.” X held the door open “Come back inside?”

“I have a lot to report, X.” Zero said, “I just came back yesterday. There is a lot to do.”

Suddenly, his visual field narrowed. Light and shadow danced around at the edge of his sight. He closed his eyes to prevent further dizziness.

“Can it wait?” He asked, forcing himself to look at Zero. 

Zero put his hand on his aural, looked away, paused for a few seconds, “...It can now.” he looked back at X. 

“Thank you.” 

\---

They retreated into X’s private room once more. 

“So… will you tell me what’s going on?” Zero asked him again. 

X took a deep breath. Hot air vented out from his mouth. This might be his last chance to have his closure, even if… all of this might disappear the next day, the memories would still be real enough in his mind. 

“Zero…” He took Zero’s hands, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” 

“For not being able to save you.” he lightly squeezed the hands, “I’m so sorry.”

“That was not your fault.” Zero reassured, he squeezed his hands back. “There is nothing to forgive.”

“You are wonderful.” X whispered, “Someday we’ll meet again. Wait for me a while longer, okay?”

“X, what are you talking about?” alarm in his voice, “You’re scaring me.”

“I just want to have this… I just need to have this. For a while longer… please…” X leaned on the image of his partner’s chest, cherishing the warmth of his most trusted companion as much as possible. 

He had things to do, an entire world to repair. He couldn’t do this forever. Eventually, he will have to stand alone once more. He did it twice. He could do it again.

But he didn’t want to.

X felt the familiar pins and needles. His armor was being corroded. 

Was it acid rain… indoors? 

Zero pushed X out of his embrace, keeping him at his arm’s length to check up and down X’s body.

“X? What’s going on?!” Zero’s panicked voice rang through his ears. 

“A nightmare.” X looked at the ceiling, the rain was falling harder seemingly from inside his room. “One that I don’t want to wake up from.” He looked back down at Zero’s face.

“X!” Zero grabbed his arms, 

“I know you’re not here... !” X whispered, tears threatened to fall “I know….”

Zero just stayed still, suppressing his own panic and let X finish talking. 

“But I was so happy… so happy that I... wanted to pretend that it’s real…”

“X, you need to get a system check.” he firmly said, “X, do you hear me?” 

“Yes, Zero?” 

“We will go together.” Zero firmly said, “I will take you there, okay?” 

“Go where?” 

“To get a system check.” Zero answered, “Both of us need one. We will go together, okay?”

“I don’t need a system check.” He stubbornly denied, “Not today.”

“Fine.” Zero said, “Then come with me for mine?” 

X hesitated. 

“... I'm not ready to lose you…” 

“Neither am I.” 

X suddenly felt his feet swept under, as The Image of Zero picked him up completely off the ground. It walked down the hallway towards the med bay with a quick pace.

X was stunned, he was off the ground with no support whatsoever. He took a few seconds to process the implication of this.

...Impossible.

The rain stopped. The prickling feeling went away. His visual field slowly widened to near normal range. Suddenly, he could see clearly again.

“... Zero?” He hesitantly asked, voice as small as a whisper.

“Rest now” Zero said, “I will take care of you.” 

“Zero... is it really you...?” X wrapped his arms around Zero’s shoulder for support, feeling the weight of Zero’s existence for the first time, “How...?” 

“Is my self-repair excuse so absurd?” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m so sorry, X. I should have returned sooner. I wish I knew exactly how I came back, but I don’t.” 

“But….” 

“I’ll still be here when you wake up, okay?” Zero reassured, “Rest.”

They paused their conversation, as Zero walked into an empty elevator. He pressed its button with his elbow. The elevator moved.

“How could I, when I have just awakened?” X broke the silence.

“...”

“I have been seeing an image of you for a long time….in my dreams.” X confessed, “I dreamed of you, Zero, even before the crisis I have been dreaming of you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And your discolored look-a-like appearing… I thought I was going mad but… everyone else saw him too.” 

“And so did I.” Zero glanced at him, “for a split second before you masterfully handled the maverick.”

“...”

“I’m proud of you, X.” 

They have reached the destination floor: The med bay. 

Reploids of different ranks and positions were running about, Either they’re doing their tasks, or they were the tasks that needed to be done. Not many of them paid attention to the duo.

“I can walk, Zero.” He asked to be put down. 

Zero glanced at him from head to toe again, “I’d rather not risk it.”

“Hey!”

“You look like you’re going to fall over and die.” He insulted, continued walking, not caring any curious eyes around them, “I’ve already informed Lifesaver. He’s prepared a scanning capsule for you, away from prying eyes. I’ll just put you in there.”

X looked around, recognizing a few patients. They were the reploids who he had fetched out from under a random rubble only a few days ago. Some of them recognized him too. They stared back at him with wide eyes. 

Zero paid them no mind, he walked around a corner. A sliding door opened for them. Lifesaver was waiting.

“I’ve been telling him to come here for days.” Lifesaver talked to Zero, “We’ll start right away.”

Zero nodded, and put X down directly in the capsule. 

“I swear if I wake up and you’re gone again, I won’t forgive you this time.”

“Heh.” Zero laughed, “Not gonna happen.”

Zero kissed his forehead, not caring for Lifesaver staring. “Sweet dreams.”

The capsule closed. 

Flashes of light were dancing at the corner of his visual field, making the entire med bay flicker. Zero was standing right outside of the tempered glass lid, as solid as his own hands. Even as the world around him was flickering, Zero was clear to his eyes as if there was only him that was real in the world.

Maybe he couldn’t trust his sensory inputs, but at least… he could trust Zero. 

X’s systems deactivated one by one. And finally, he had his first, real power down.

  
  


\--

  
  


Systems initiated. 

Sensory devices rebooted.

Motor control resumed. 

X slowly opened his eyes, 

There was a bright light filling his entire visual field, before it faded, revealing the images of the world around him. 

“Welcome back, X.” Zero greeted him,

Overjoyed, X jumped out of the scanning capsule.

  
  
  
  


-end


End file.
